


Drericka Week | Day One: Dancing

by DooladayShulaKoopieday



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DooladayShulaKoopieday/pseuds/DooladayShulaKoopieday





	Drericka Week | Day One: Dancing

Ericka and Dracula had never finished their date. They never mentioned it until Mavis mentioned it to Dracula when she spoke about her unfinished date nights with Johnny. Dracula had to make it up somehow.

It was a Friday afternoon, and Ericka was about to head to her room when a knight had charged up to her. “Madam, Count Dracula is in need of your services,” he said as he saluted her. She had nodded and run up to the top of the hotel to see a candlelit dinner for two and Smokey Robinson’s The Agony and the Ecstasy playing in the background. He had fake palm trees and fake sand around them.

“What are you up to, sneaky-pants?” she cooed as she walked up to him with her hands behind her back. 

“A date…” Dracula said. He was in a Halloween styled floral shirt with white pants and his loafers, “well… the other half of the date. We didn’t exactly finish so I thought maybe we try it again tonight.”

Erick smiled, a tinge on her cheeks, “you are so sweet,” she said as she had approached him and kissed his cheek. Dracula had used his powers to pull the Victorian styled chair against Ericka so she can sit, to which she sat and smiled at him. Dracula sat down, now being more relaxed than the first time he went out. 

They began to talk about their childhood, and since Ericka was out in the open about her past, she told him about all the stories about monsters and how they were evil, and how she spent her whole life trying to find monster on account of her great-grandfather’s immobility. Dracula had nodded, as Van Helsing did vouch to never stop an rest until he killed all monsters, even if it made his only kin a monster hunter. 

Dracula spent some time talking about how he distaste for humans. He never really hated them, he just didn’t roll with them as it was an unspoken rule. But when his wife died, his valid hate for humans was born, and out of that hate, he made a monsters-only hotel. 

“Our lives were a mess,” Dracula said, the both of them laughing. 

“But we made our own future in spite of that,” Ericka said, her hand reaching his, “together.”

Dracula had smiled, and stood up, taking Ericka off the seat and standing her up. “Would you care to dance?” he asked as he held her hand. 

Ericka had smiled as she looked up at him, “yes, my zing.”

They soon danced to that melodious song that played in the background. Ericka’s head rested on his chest, the scent of his soft cologne filling her nose. There was something about a man’s cologne that made her feel a particular way inside. Like the pit of her stomach felt hot. Dracula’s arms were around her sweetly as her arms were around his neck, their noses’ press just light, for fear that breaking contact could cause them a second of agony that they couldn't take back. 

Ericka’s hands soon lowered themselves down to his chest, the woman standing on her toes and soon kissing his lips sweetly. Dracula could have melted at that moment, but something took over him. He had taken her bridal style and kissed her soft but tantalizingly. He pulled away. 

“If our date had not been interrupted… had we gone further than this point,” he asked.

Ericka had smirked and thought about it, “I don’t know. You have to take me to your room and see what would have happened,” she finished, her eyes looking into his. Dracula’s surprised eyes became lazy and a large grinch’s smile crept across his face as he knew what was going to happen. Ericka had giggled and showered him with kisses on his temple and cheek.

“A doolasha la coopiday~” he said in response, Ericka only laughing at his dorkiness.


End file.
